A Night for a Lifetime
by Cathcer1984
Summary: "Hogwarts controlled the magic to give us the most precious thing it could, a child". Written for harrydracompreg fest on livejournal. Rated NC-17


Title: A Night for a Lifetime

Author: Cathcer1984/Drarryxlover

Prompt: #15. Draco comes to Harry just before the final battle looking for something... peace? redemption? friendship? He doesn't know, but what he does know is that he doesn't want to die a virgin. He hadn't thought of the consequences and the first chance he gets to tell Harry is outside of the room just before his hearing.

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Warning(s): A bit of angst, a teeny tiny bit of violence.

Epilogue compliant?: Not even close.

Word Count: ~7,900

Summary:_"Hogwarts controlled the magic to give us the most precious thing it could, a_ _child"._

Author's Notes: So I completely misread the prompt and instead of before the hearing I read and wrote _after_ the hearing. I really hope you don't mind!

I offer my undying gratitude to Allthingsmagical, for her support and handholding and ideas that kept the fic flowing.

Beta'd by 13alias31 any remaining mistakes are my own.

**~x~X~x~**

Malfoy looked terrible. Harry eyed the blond who looked exhausted, the dark bruises under his eyes were emphasised by his pale skin and the haunted look on his face.

Sitting in the chair in the middle of the courtroom in front of the Wizengamot, Malfoy was hunched in on himself, looking small.

"Mister Draco Malfoy, you are being tried for crimes against Wizard-kind at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on the night of March second. We have an eye witness account here," Kingsley raised his eyes look at Malfoy and he held up a piece of parchment. "This states that you were seen outside the Infirmary performing the Cruciatus Curse upon a mortally wounded Lavender Brown, who died later that night. Do you have anything to say, Mister Malfoy?"

"I didn't do it." Even Malfoy's voice was small to Harry, not the cocksure arrogant drawling that Harry had gotten used to over the years at Hogwarts.

"Nothing else to add, Mister Malfoy?" Kingsley's tone indicated that he didn't believe Malfoy's innocence.

Obviously hearing something in the Minister's tone, Malfoy hesitated before asking "at what time did this alleged attack occur?"

Blinking in shock, Kingsley glanced down at the parchment and read "ten minutes to midnight."

Grey eyes darted towards Harry, for a brief moment their eyes met before Draco looked back at Kingsley. "I didn't do it. I was, elsewhere, in the castle from eleven forty to twelve ten."

"You were _elsewhere_? Where, precisely? "

"Out- outside the Headmaster's office" Malfoy stuttered and his eyes kept darting towards Harry.

"And were you alone?"

"No."

"Who were you with?" Kingsley asked, dark eyes intense as he peered down at Malfoy's small frame.

Malfoy's mouth opened and closed and he ducked his head, which was enough for Harry to know that he was willing to sacrifice his freedom to keep Harry safe, for reasons unknown to Harry.

"He was with me." Harry's voice rang out clearly echoing slightly in the stone room as he stood from his place between Ron and Hermione. "He was with me" Harry repeated quietly.

"Are- Are you testifying?"

"I am" Harry moved from the observation seats to stand behind Malfoy. "From eleven forty to twelve fifteen on the night of the second of March and the morning of the third of March, Draco Malfoy and I were outside of the Headmasters Office. He could not have done what he has been accused of doing."

"And what were the two of you doing for thirty-five minutes during a battle?"

Harry felt himself flush as memories of bared flesh, breathy moans and heated kisses assaulted his mind. "That has no bearing in this matter. You have my word that he was with me and if my word is not enough for you…" Harry trailed off, the implication of what it would cost the Minister, and the Ministry, to disbelieve Harry Potter's word lay heavily in the air.

Kingsley regarded the two wizards before him for a long while, then turned to the Wizengamot,

"All those in favour of persecuting Draco Malfoy, and all those against." To Harry, it looked as if the vote could go either way, much like it had with his own trial.

Eventually Kingsley turned back to face Malfoy and Harry, "Draco Malfoy, you are hereby cleared of all charges for the use of an Unforgivable, you will serve seven months home detention for your negligence and for allowing the torture of Miss Hermione Granger to continue in your presence. Furthermore you will serve another two months for your participation in the War on the side of Voldemort." Kingsley paused for a moment, "you may go."

Malfoy staggered up from the chair and he moved passed Harry, not looking at him, but his hand ghosted over the back of Harry's. When Harry looked at him, he noted the incline of the blond's head and he followed Malfoy out of the dungeon courtroom.

They made their way, with Malfoy paces in front of Harry, to the nearest alcove by the courtroom. Malfoy looked fragile and Harry had only seen him this vulnerable once before, and Harry been equally vulnerable.

_After learning his fate, Harry stood from the carpet and, without a backwards glance at the pensieve, he left Dumbledore's office. A flash of movement had his wand out and pointed at a sooty, broken looking Malfoy, who hadn't even drawn his wand._

"_What are you doing here, Malfoy?"_

"_I-" he looked away, eyes clenched shut. "I don't want to die your enemy."_

"_We don't have time to be friends."_

_The blond head nodded and Malfoy took a step closer to Harry. They were less than a foot apart, "I know, but you could give every one of us peace and-"_

"_You want redemption?" Harry lowered his wand, but kept a tight grip on it._

"_I don't want to die a virgin" Malfoy's cheeks were slightly pink under the smudge of soot._

_Frozen to the spot, Harry's mind whirred, Malfoy was here offering himself. Not sure if he was going to die, but not wanting to die innocent, in the purest form. Harry took half a step closer and brought his lips close to Malfoy's "I don't either-" Harry didn't get a chance to say more before his lips were captured in a heated kiss and his arms wound around Malfoy's back, one hand in his hair, the other grasping his arse Harry was sure of only two things._

_He _was_ going to die tonight and he _was not_ igoing to die a virgin, either._

Shaking his head to clear it of the memories, Harry turned to face Malfoy, waiting for the other man to speak.

"Thank you."

"That's what you wanted to say?"

"That's what I wanted to start with" Malfoy snapped, almost like his old self, before he shifted his weight and looked at Harry. "I- I never thought of anything beyond _that night_, I didn't think of the consequences."

Frowning, Harry was certain that he should be offended "I'm sorry if you think that fucking me was a consequence-" Harry started sarcastically but Malfoy interrupted.

"That's not what I mean. You're not a consequence, you- I" he shook his head and his hair fell over his face, leaving Harry with the urge to push it gently back behind his ear. The urge was gone when a long fingered hand ran through the blond locks and Harry was once again facing Malfoy. "I'm pregnant."

Harry snorted.

"It's true. It's yours."

"That's not possible" Harry said, even though he could see the sincerity in Malfoy's face and eyes. Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry backed out of the alcove arms raised and palms out, "it's impossible."

"It's magic" Malfoy replied dully. "It's possible when magic residue is left in the air, as it was then. When the fighting stopped for that hour, the magic was stuck in the air with no place to go. It couldn't go to Light or Dark and when Hogwarts sensed two people giving the most precious gift anyone can give, Hogwarts controlled the magic to give us the most precious thing it could, a _child_."

They stared at one another for a long while before the grey eyes shifted to the right. "Ask Granger", was all he said before sliding passed Harry and out of his sight.

"Harry?"

He turned at Hermione's tentative voice, his mouth still hanging open, and he blinked rapidly and shook his head and pinched himself, but the shock didn't disappear and neither did Hermione's confused frown or Ron's voice whispering harshly "what did the blond git have to say?"

"It's not possible" Harry whispered again before dazedly making his way out of the Ministry with his confused friends at his side.

**~x~X~x~**

At the Burrow, Ron and Hermione herded Harry upstairs to Ron's attic room before shutting the door and casting a _muffiliato_ charm. Hermione turned to face Harry, who was sitting on his usual camp bed.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look like you've been told Voldemort has been resurrected"

"Ever since you spoke to him, in that alcove" Ron added. He had grown up since the war, he wasn't going to explode with anger at Harry talking to Malfoy, not until he found out what they were talking about.

"What can you tell me about residual magic?"

Blinking in shock, Hermione's head started to shake and it was, surprisingly, Ron who answered Harry. "When multiple spells are used by either a few extremely powerful Wizards and Witches, or many of ordinary magic levels, and the spells have different intents behind them the magic will stay in the air when the spells are suddenly stopped. Like during the Battle of Hogwarts" Ron paused and gulped, continuing when Hermione lay a supportive hand on his back. "When Vol-Voldemort called off his Death Eaters and before you gave yourself up, the magic gave itself over to be claimed by the most powerful being. Doing something fundamentally human."

Harry flushed and thought about how _human_ it was to have his cock up Draco Malfoy's arse. "Oh, okay."

"You mind telling us what all this is in aid of?"

Looking into Ron's familiar blue eyes, Harry opened his mouth but the door burst open and Ginny came in, a slight flick of the wrist and Harry disabled the spell before she could notice it was up. "Mum says we need to de-gnome the garden and feed the chickens."

The three friends shared a look before climbing to their feet, following Ginny downstairs through the kitchen and out of the house. Both Ron and Hermione made their way around the house to the chicken coop, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the back yard.

Ginny stepped in close to Harry when they were hidden from Molly's observant glare from the kitchen window, "Harry" Ginny murmured.

Gazing into her face, Harry couldn't help but wish that her skin was paler, without freckles, her nose slightly pointed and, as her mouth pressed against his, Harry wished the lips were thinner, and that the chin brushing against his own was covered in stubble.

Pulling his head away from her kiss, Harry watched as her eyes opened and he could see the confusion in her brown eyes "What's wrong? Is it mum? She can't see us, and it's not like Ron and Hermione aren't doing the same thing."

"I- We broke up Gin."

Her face hardened and she crossed her arms in defiance "at Dumbledore's funeral to keep me safe."

"Yeah but-"

"But what? The war is over and I am safe."

"You are safe but I- we, that is-"Harry fumbled for his words, before blurting "Idon'twanttogetbacktogether."

"I beg your pardon?" The tone Ginny used suggested that she knew exactly what Harry had said.

"I don't think we should get back together."

Stepping away from Harry, Ginny's arms unfolded and in a flash her wand was pointed at his jugular. "Why not?"

"You're grieving. We're _all_ grieving and I don't think-"the wand pressed harder against his neck.

"Bull-shit." Ginny stared at him, eyes hard and Harry could suddenly appreciate why she had survived Hogwarts last year and how she had got into such trouble. She had changed, grown-up, but then, he supposed, they all had. They all had to.

"I- The- uh- There's someone else."

"Hermione" she said, her voice flat, "Don't deny it" she snapped as his mouth had opened. "She's the only one you spent any decent time with last year. I get it."

Not knowing what to say, Harry stepped forward, but when Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and turned her back to him, he simply kept walking past her.

Harry made his way into the back garden, sitting down against Arthur's shed. A shadow fell over him and he opened his eyes to see Hermione standing before him.

"Where's Ron?"

"Talking with Ginny" she studied him for a moment before standing and holding her hand out. "Come on."

Taking Hermione's hand, Harry stood and asked where they were going, but she merely flicked her hair over her shoulder and placed her free hand on his shoulder. Smiling at the memory, Harry moved with her and they danced in the garden to some unheard song. They danced as they had last year, laughing freely, letting the silliness of their movements allow for the pressure and stress to just melt away.

It was ruined however, when Harry was hit with a stinging hex in his leg and he turned to face an angry Ron who was charging them down, wand drawn. He was already sending another hex at Harry, this one slicing through his shirt and skin.

Harry whipped his wand out and blocked the next curse with a silent _protego_, shielding Hermione with his body. "What the hell Ron?"

"Coward!" Ron roared and sent a vicious hex at Harry that broke his charm and hit him in the arm. "Traitor!" Ron's hex hit Harry where the first cutting hex had, opening the wound on his chest even more. Crying out in pain, Harry fell to the ground, watching with fascination as the blood dripped onto the dirt while he could see the light of the spell Ron had just flung at him, heading for him.

The spell hit his shoulder this time and it became too much for crumpled with pain to the ground, aware of nothing except Molly Weasley's booming voice shouting out Ron's name.

Soft hands shifted Harry onto his back and he looked into Hermione's worried face, raising a hand to swipe her cheek softly, assuring her silently that he was okay.

Molly's familiar head of red hair popped beside Hermione's as she waved her wand over him, stopping the blood and healing the cuts on his arm, as well as his shoulder and the stinging hex on his leg.

Gasping out as the wound over his heart was hurting more, Harry clenched Hermione's proffered hand as Molly summoned some dittany and eventually poured a few drops on Harry. He yelled as the skin seared together, the pain lessened almost immediately and he was able to relax his grip on Hermione's hand and Harry sat up slowly.

The pain was still there, but it had lessened to merely an ache and he'd lived through worse. He glanced up at Ron, who was standing a few feet away, wandless and glowering.

"What the hell Ron?"

"You son of a bitch."

"Ronald!"

Harry put his hand on Molly's arm "It's okay Mrs Weasley, let him get it out."

Pursing her lips, Molly stood and made her way into the house and Harry noticed that she had a second wand in her hand as she walked by Ginny, who had gone pale.

"Well?"

"You fucker" Ron hissed. "Stealing my girl, you know how much I like her, but you couldn't wait for me to be gone before you got in her bed and her pants! That hor- locket was right."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ron, and you're making zero sense. So I think I should just get my stuff and leave."

Hermione helped Harry stand and Ron glared where they touched, but when Harry threw a questioning glance at her, she shrugged, just as lost as he was.

"You two. That's what I'm talking about. Dancing and touching and keeping secrets. How long were you going to go behind my back?" He pinned Hermione with his gaze, "how long were you going to cheat on me? At least Harry was honest!"

"What? Ron-" Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"You told him." Harry directed his statement at Ginny, "without knowing all of the facts."

"You didn't have to tell me anything other than what you did." She said arrogantly.

"You stupid cow!"

"Don't talk to my sister like that!"

"Why did you believe her? Do you really think we're that low, that we'd have an affair behind your back? You think that little of me? Of _Hermione_?"

Ron was at a loss as to what to say, but Ginny had no issue, she glanced at where Hermione was clinging to Harry's arm as if it was the only thing holding her up while her face was buried in his shoulder blade, and he could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through his shirt dampening his skin.

"You told me there was someone else, and it's logical that it is Hermione because she's the only one you've spent any time alone with."

"You're wrong actually, there was another person I spent about half an hour with. And it was the best half an hour of my life, and that was who I was talking about. Besides, Hermione is like my sister."

Harry watched with sadistic satisfaction as Ron's mouth gaped open, while Ginny narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Yeah right" she snarled. "Where's the proof of that? How do we know you're not just saying that to make us think you aren't fucking Hermione?"

"Because" Harry started his voice strong and clear, "_he_ is pregnant with _my_ child." Feeling Hermione stiffen behind him, Harry shifted until she was tucked under his arm. "C'mon, let's go home" he said softly to her, ignoring the two red-headed siblings who had assumed the worst of their friends.

Entering the Burrow, Harry shied away from Molly and led Hermione up the stairs to Ginny's room where, with a flick of her wand, everything was packed and they moved up to get Harry's things from Ron's room. Back downstairs in the kitchen, Molly hugged them both tightly whispering fiercely "don't be strangers. Give them time to cool off, I know it'll be hard to trust them again, but don't cut all of us out. I couldn't bear to lose two more children" She pressed kisses to each of their foreheads and handed them the floo powder.

As Hermione shouted out "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" and the green flames encased them Ron came dashing inside but he didn't get a chance to speak for they were gone.

Falling out of the floo at the other end Hermione placed down her suitcase next to Harry's and they didn't even get a change to begin surveying the damage before Hermione put her hands on her hips "Draco Malfoy."

"Uh, what about him?"

"You got him pregnant? How?"

"Well, you see, I don't really know. That's why I asked about the magic, he mentioned it this afternoon after his trial."

She nodded and gazed at him. "You should Owl him."

"I will. I just need an ow,l and to understand what the hell happened."

"With Malfoy, or today?"

"Both."

Smiling sadly, Hermione smiled, "just you and me again. Shall we call Kreacher?"

"Willingly calling a house elf, my Hermione you must be feeling terrible!" Harry mocked but soon shut up as she hit him with a cushion. Laughing, Harry hit her back, before calling for Kreacher and asking for some tea, food, an owl and some things to write with. It was time to face up to the consequences and responsibility of being a parent.

**~x~X~x~**

Timidly, Harry raised his hand and knocked on the large doors, fidgeting anxiously as he waited for them to open. When they did, Harry found himself looking, not at the expected house-elf, but at Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mister Potter."

"Uh, Mrs Malfoy- I-"

"I know why you are here" she glanced over Harry's shoulder looking almost worried. "Please, come in," She stood aside and Harry entered. The door swungshut behind him with an ominous thud as Narcissa let it go.

"I uh, I wanted to speak with you after your trial, but then Mal- _Draco's_ started, after that everything was a bit uncertain." Harry started, pausing when he felt something jolting his magic, and then continuing "I want to thank you for what you did. I know that if it had been someone else, or if you hadn't lied, I would be dead and the world would be… different. I'm also aware that your reasons for doing what you did lie with Draco, but in spite of that, thank you."

"You are welcome Mister Potter, but Draco is unaware of what happened in that forest and I wish for it to remain that way."

"Of course, I know what it is like to live with your mother's sacrifice, and while yours paid off for him, it wouldn't be easy for him knowing that you risked your life."

She inclined her head "you have a great insight and an intelligence I was not aware you possessed. Perhaps you have been underestimated all this time. Draco is lucky that you accepted his friendship, amongst other things" she murmured slyly.

Flushing, Harry ran a hand up and down his neck, his eyes shifting away from her form and his gazed landed on a door just beyond the grand staircase, where Malfoy was making his way towards them. Unable to stop himself, Harry's eyes roamed the figure, and when they met Malfoy's, he didn't expect a soft smile to greet him along with a murmured "Potter."

"Malfoy, you're looking well."

"Thank you. Mother, an owl has arrived from the Ministry about Father" Draco's gaze slid towards Harry before looking back at his Mother, whose demeanour suddenly became anxious and she hurried off the way Malfoy had come without a word.

"I'm sorry for her running out like that, she's just anxious to hear about Father's punishment."

"I understand. If there is anything I can do for the two of you, let me know."

"The _two_ of us? But not Father?" Malfoy's face was unreadable and his tone impassive.

"No" Harry said softly, "not him."

Malfoy nodded sharply, and they were surrounded by an uncomfortable air ,which made Harry feel awkward and he rummaged through his thoughts for something appropriate to say.

"Will the baby just be a Malfoy?" Harry asked, immediately regretting it when Malfoy turned a furious glare on him.

"Of course it will be a Malfoy, what did you think it would be?"

"I was hoping that Potter could be there too. Malfoy-Potter, maybe? I just, I want to be involved and I want it to know it's mine too, you know? I grew up without any parents and I don't my kid thinking I don't love it."

"So having your last name means it'll know you love it?"

"When I was a kid, I wanted to change my name to Dursley because I thought that it would make my aunt and uncle love me because I wasn't a Potter. Names mean something to kids. And if it doesn't have my name, it can't be eligible for the Potter and Black vaults."

"Oh" Malfoy said and they stood around, again saying nothing.

"We- we should do this often. Meeting I mean, the baby will need to feed off your magic around the second trimester."

"Oh okay. Like how often?"

"I don't know, Madam Pomfrey didn't specify."

Harry flushed as Malfoy snapped at him "I meant how often we should meet."

"Right, twice a week I suppose. Get to know one another, so it won't be awkward."

"What won't be?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes "in order for the baby to feed off your magic you will have to be touching me."

"Oh. So, how about we meet on Thursday at the Leaky?"

Malfoy stiffened and his eyes went cold and his face, which Harry hadn't noticed as being soft, turned hard and expressionless "you have obviously forgot that I am on house arrest for the next nine months while I incubate your sperm. I believe you can show yourself out _Potter._"

Watching as Malfoy twirled away, his robes flaring and his long legs stretching before him as he quickly moved across the foyer. Harry realising that he'd made a huge mistake and royally fucked up, determined to talk to Hermione about what pregnant men could and couldn't do. He would be back on Thursday with something that they could do together.

Letting himself out of the Manor, Harry ambled down the drive to apparate home to Hermione.

**~x~X~x~**

Thursday saw Harry back knocking on the front door to Malfoy Manor. He had a couple of books tucked under his arm and smiled when the door was opened again by Narcissa.

"Mrs Malfoy."

"Mister Potter" she sounded surprised. "I was not expecting you today."

"I told Draco I'd be back."

"As I heard it, you invited him out."

"Ah" Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I forgot, I made a mistake and I'm here aren't I?"

Narcissa just looked at Harry. Sighing, Harry dropped his hand from his neck "I'm trying, Mrs Malfoy. This isn't easy for either of us, but I'm trying here. I want to be a part of my child's life."

"What about my child, Mister Potter? Where will he fit in _your_ child's life?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Draco and I are not socially acceptable company, the Malfoy name is dirt, lower than that even. When my grandchild is born, will you take him or her away from Draco? He is expecting that, we both are."

Stunned, Harry stared at her momentarily before replying heatedly "I grew up without parents, without grandparents and without love. I would _never_ take either of those away from my child. I expect Draco to be right by my side, I want to raise this child with him no matter the circumstances of your family name, or mine."

Narcissa inclined her head and stepped aside, "He's in his room. Up the stairs, turn right and it's the fourth door on the left."

"Thank you."

Harry made his way past her ,and her hand rested on his arm briefly and she spoke quietly "no, Mister Potter, thank _you_."

Uncomfortable with her gratitude, he nodded and silently made his way to the door of Draco's bedroom. Knocking for a second time, Harry was surprised this time to find, not the pale blond he was expecting, but the dark Blaise Zabini answering the door.

"Potter" Zabini drawled.

"Zabini, I'm here to see Malfoy."

"You looked cozy enough with Lady Malfoy; I think you're looking in the wrong room."

"Fuck you" Harry snarled, as a voice called out from inside the room.

"Blaise let him in."

Zabini stood to the side and Harry entered, eyes immediately lighting on Draco who was sitting on the floor, back against the side of his bed and a small dog playing around his legs.

"Potter."

"Hi."

Malfoy looked past Harry to where Zabini was closing the door, the dark man moved towards Draco and sat on the floor next to Malfoy, too close. Zabini's dark arm moved towards the dog, his hand tangling with Malfoy's briefly.

Looking away, Harry swallowed; feeling awkward and unwelcome. When he looked back, Malfoy was assessing him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"I told you the other day-"

"You asked me out."

Zabini's left eyebrow twitched and his eyes slid over Harry's form, and a sneer lifted his lips.

"I- I made a mistake. And I'm here now. Look, why don't I come back?"

"When?"

"Whenever you want me to."

They stared at each other, neither wanting to admit that didn't know what the fuck to do, that the situation was both the best and the worst of their lives.

"What if I don't want you back?"

The double meaning of the sentence threw Harry, Malfoy hadn't had him in the first place and he opened his mouth to say so, but he was assaulted with memories of Malfoy whispering in his ear "_mine_" before he came. And Harry's own passionate whisper of "_yours, Draco, yours_" was almost lost in his moan as he came deep inside the blond.

Shaking his head, Harry said "Tomorrow then."

"Potter?"

Harry turned to face Malfoy, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"You don't – I-" he looked sideways at Zabini, who inclined his head and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek before standing. After one last pat to the dog's head and suspicious glare at Harry, he strode out of the room, leaving Harry and Malfoy alone.

"Sit down, Potter."

Hesitating a moment, Harry moved to sit cross-legged in front of Malfoy, placing the books on the floor beside him and he then held out his hand for the dog to sniff his fingers. After a moment, the little animal clambered over to Harry, who picked it up and cuddled it to his chest, fingers gently stroking the fur. "Aren't you gorgeous?" He asked the dog "such a playful little thing, yes that is my finger, and no you may not chew it."

"His name is Hyperion."

Flushing, Harry looked up at Malfoy from under his fringe, he'd forgotten the other boy was there, "Hyperion?"

"Yes. You have a problem with the name I have chosen?"

"No, not at all" Harry hurried to say, not wanting to offend Malfoy, "it's a wonderful name for a dog." He looked down at Hyperion and smiled as he licked Harry's chin "a fine name for you, indeed. Don't you think so Hype?"

The dog in question let out a little yip, and Harry laughed setting him down to let him run towards Malfoy, who was watching Harry with barely concealed interest.

"What?"

"You're different than I expected."

"How so?"

Malfoy shrugged and didn't offer a reply, so Harry watched on as he played with Hype before he turned to his books.

"I brought these. For you." Harry said shyly. "They were in the library at Grimmauld Place. I thought- I thought you'd like to read them."

"What are they?"

"Books. On – on male pregnancies. Really interesting and I thought it would be best if we were prepared. Get all the information we can."

Malfoy held out a hand and Harry handed over one of the books for him to look through. "Thank you, this will come in handy."

Harry nodded and stood, "I should get back, Hermione will be wondering where I am. I'll see you Monday?"

"Monday isn't a good day. Madam Pomfrey is coming over."

"And you don't want me here. I understand. Tuesday okay with you?"

Malfoy frowned and Harry walked towards the door. "Potter." Harry faced the blond, who bit his lip before continuing "I didn't think you'd want to be there."

"Oh, well I do."

"Okay, Monday then?"

Harry grinned "Monday, see you then Malfoy."

**~x~X~x~**

Monday saw Harry sitting next to Malfoy's bed while Madam Pomfrey ran her diagnostics. She smiled "you've a healthy baby here gentlemen. Would you like to see it?"

"See it?" Harry asked shocked. "Isn't it too early?"

"Male pregnancies develop quicker than female ones Potter, magic sustains us." Malfoy drawled "I'm only two months along, but it's the beginning of the second trimester, at four months the third trimester starts and at six months the baby should come. Didn't you read the books you gave me?"

Harry flushed, "Not all of them."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Madam Pomfrey tutted softly. "This means, Harry, that you'll need to be around more often. The baby will need your magic to grow and Draco will need your magic to survive and gain strength." She waved her wand and a blurry image of a really tiny human being with a head and arms and legs. "Your child, gentlemen."

"Oh" Harry breathed out in surprise. Leaning forward to look closer,his hand reached up as if to touch the image. Glancing at the blond, Harry saw the tears falling down his cheeks and the smile on his face, letting his hand drop, Harry's ended up on top of Malfoy's and he curled his fingers around the more slender hand and squeezed.

Malfoy squeezed back.

The image disappeared and Malfoy withdrew his hand and wiped his cheeks while Madam Pomfrey called Harry over to talk quietly about what would be needed of him.

"I'll do all I can in my power to help Draco."

"Then I suggest getting him out of the house. Flooing is safe but apparating is not. I know about his house arrest but I'm sure you'll think of something."

Nodding seriously, Harry smiled as an idea came to him "Fear not Madam Pomfrey, Draco and I will be just fine." She patted his cheek and called goodbye to Malfoy before leaving.

"Okay Malfoy, get up. I've got something for you to see."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call me Malfoy, but when you speak about me, you use my first name."

"I- I didn't think you wanted me to call you Draco."

Draco didn't say anything, he just looked away, Harry moved forward and placed his hand on Draco's again, "do you trust me Draco? Will you come with me?"

"I-"Draco said nothing more, but turned his hand around so their palms were touching, and that was answer enough for Harry.

Smiling, Harry tugged on Draco's hand, helping him stand before pulling him through the Manor to the main drawing room, where Narcissa was reading a novel in front of the fire.

"How did it go?"

"Very well Mrs Malfoy. May I borrow your scarf?"

Frowning, she held it out before her and Harry crossed the room to take hold of it before moving to stand behind Draco, who tried to turn around. "Trust me" Harry whispered in his ear before lifting the delicate scarf and tying it around the blonds' head.

Taking hold of Draco's hands, Harry guided him into the fireplace and, with a reassuring smile to Narcissa, he grabbed a handful floo powder throwing it at their feet shouting "Grimmauld Place."

Holding tight to Draco, Harry kept his arms around him until they came out of the floo the other end.

"You shit! You son of a bitch!" Draco shouted at Harry, tearing off the scarf-slash-blindfold. "You really had me fooled! You made me think you actually care about me, but all you want is to send me to Azkaban for leaving my house and for breaking conditions of my parole. You-"Draco's rant was cut off by Harry's lips on his in a hard kiss.

Pulling away, Draco was speechless and Harry said softly "Welcome to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Your family home, your mother's family."

Draco's mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Harry, is that you? I heard the floo and – oh!" Hermione stopped in the doorway. "Hello M- Draco, how's the pregnancy going? Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you" Draco replied, sounding slightly taken aback. Hermione grinned at him and left for the kitchen, presumably.

"You can have a look around if you want, I've just got to get something from upstairs. Won't be a tick" Harry said, and left Draco alone in the room.

Looking around the room, Draco found it boring and something churned in his gut. It wasn't nausea from the baby, which he was used to, this was something else. Something was compelling him up the stairs and down the hall to one of the rooms. When he opened the door, Draco saw on the far wall a tapestry.

Walking closer, he was able to see that it was one of the old Pureblood Tapestries, they had had one in the Manor, but the Dark Lord had destroyed it in a fit of rage. Tracing his fingers over his mother's name down the line to his own and surprising Draco, next to his own name was Harry's. Their names were linked by a thick branch. From there, there was another one leading down to his, _their_, child, whose name would appear when it was born.

"Draco?"

Guiltily, he spun around to see Harry coming out of the doorway opposite, "Uh, I was just looking" he said frowning as he caught sight of a woman's bra hanging off the wardrobe's doorknob. Harry followed his line of sight and rolled his eyes when he faced Draco again.

"That's just Hermione, for how organised her mind is she leaves rooms in a mess. It's ridiculous; I'm always tripping over the clothes she leaves lying on the floor."

Nodding slightly, Draco forced a smile and turned back to the tapestry. He felt Harry come back and stand behind him, "I never thought to look here." His fingers trailed over their joint line "we'll have to think of a worthy name."

"Indeed."

They made their way downstairs, Harry keeping one hand out of Draco's sight constantly as he headed to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table was Hermione, her face like thunder as she glared at the red-head in the corner.

"Harry-"Ron started to speak, but caught sight of Draco behind him. "Malfoy?"

"Weasley" Draco said quietly before taking a seat opposite Hermione and smiling softly at her, trying to silently offer his support to a woman who had never been his friend. Draco felt that she needed to know that someone was on her side. She got the message and she smiled back.

"Hermione, please, talk to me. Let me explain-"

"Explain what, _Ronald_? Explain why you believed the worst of me and of Harry? There is nothing to explain, you didn't think rationally-"

"Not everyone can think rationally when emotions get a hold of them. I'm not like you Hermione; I can't quickly go through why it's a completely absurd idea. And then I go outside and you're dancing! We never danced! I saw what I saw-"

"Yes we danced Ron, but that was no reason to attack Harry, we weren't going behind your back!" Hermione shouted before storming out of the kitchen, her eyes suspiciously bright. Draco bowed his head, sure now that Harry and Hermione were a couple, and that Weasley was angry because he felt betrayed.

"Harry, mate-"

"Now's not the best time Ron. We're not ready to forgive you, what you did-"Harry shook his head. "Give her time. Give _us_ time."

Weasley opened his mouth, but shut it and nodded before leaving through the floo. Harry watched him go before sitting down in Hermione's empty seat, "I wanted to give you this."

He placed a silver rattle on the desk between them. It was old, Draco could tell that immediately, and when he picked it up it didn't make any noise. "I- I found this in the attic. Sirius had it in a trunk with some other stuff. It was his as a baby and- and when I was born he gave it to me. It's supposed to go from father to son but he never planned on kids, so he gave it to his godson. When Voldemort killed my parents, Sirius was one of the first on the scene and he collected this rattle. I- I thought it was only fitting that it go to my child, son or not, and that it get returned to the Black family at the same time."

Draco felt tears welling in his eyes. "It's perfect Harry." He looked up at Harry and smiled, relishing in the smile Harry gave him back. He looked so beautiful Draco wanted to kiss him, and he felt something near his stomach jolt and he gasped out in pain. Instantly, Harry was on his side of the table, one hand on Draco's back, the other on his knee "what is it?"

The pain came again and Draco fumbled to grip Harry's hand with his free touch eased the pain, but didn't stop it. "I- We need your magic."

"How much?"

"Ah" Draco clenched his teeth "I don't know, a- a lot I think."

"Right, this way" Harry once again tugged him up and moved behind Draco, one hand under Draco's shirt on his back, the other still holding Draco's hand. They moved quickly up to Harry's bedroom, passing the drawing room where they could hear Hermione sobbing. And through his pain, Draco tried to stop from going in, but Harry was too strong and pushed him through the door.

Surprise made Draco stumble, he wasn't faced with the prospect of being in Harry and Hermione's bedroom or their bed, there were two distinct beds. Harry pushed Draco to the nearest one, that was clearly Harry's, if the _Quidditch Quarterly_ and broomstick kit on the bedside table were anything to go by.

Carefully, Harry took the rattle out of Draco's hand, placing it on the side table and then he removed his own glasses, laying them next to the rattle on the table. Harry quickly removed his shirt and then his hands lay flat on Draco's chest and he looked into Draco's face, silently asking permission. When the blond nodded, he unbuttoned Draco's shirt, sliding it over his shoulders and then throwing it to the floor.

Cringing in pain, Draco lay on his side on the bed, feeling Harry clamber up behind him, pressing his bare chest to Draco's back, tucking his one arm underneath Draco and the other over his waist, hands meeting over the slight swell of Draco's abdomen where their baby was growing.

Feeling much calmer now, Draco sighed sadly, thinking that only when Harry's magic was needed would they touch again. Burying his face in the pillow, Draco tried not to cry or let the sobs shake his body. "Hey," Harry whispered softly, his hand stroking the bump. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here, Draco, I'm right here" Harry whispered, holding Draco tighter, his mouth right by Draco's ear as he whispered into it, reassuring the blond.

Slowly, Draco stopped crying and turned in Harry's embrace to lie on his back and free an arm so he could wipe his face. Harry's hand moved out from under Draco and he propped himself up on an elbow. "Alright?"

"Fine." Draco replied tersely.

"Draco?"

"I-"

"What is it?" Harry's hand was driving Draco mad with its soft circles on his belly.

Looking up into Harry's face, his bright green eyes wide and sincere, Draco made a quick decision that would probably cost him dearly, but he arched his neck and attached his mouth to Harry's. Eyes closed so as to not see Harry's rejection, Draco pulled away after a few moments, and when Harry's mouth found his again, Draco's hands flew into the black hair, a crude memory of what happened two months ago. "No" Harry whispered to Draco's lips before pulling back, "I won't do this."

Shame made Draco's cheeks flush a dark shade of pink and he sat up, moving off the bed and away from Harry, bending to pick up his shirt "I understand. Once was enough, right? I'll let you know if I- _it_ needs your magic again."

"What? I- what about Zabini?" Harry blurted out when Draco was opening the door.

"Blaise? What about him?"

"I don't want- well you're- he's your-"

"You think Blaise and I? He's straight Harry, kind of has a thing for Hermione if you must know."

"Oh," Harry blinked. "Then will you come back to bed?"

Wary, Draco looked everywhere but Harry "Why?"

"So I can kiss you some more. Maybe even make love to you."

"Make love?" Draco repeated, amusement colouring his voice, "what are you a twelve year old girl?"

"No" Harry said as he tugged Draco onto the mattress and covered the blond with his body, thrusting his hard cock into Draco's hardening groin. "I fucked you once before, now I'm going to reduce you to a melting mess of nerves on end. I'm going to kiss every inch of you, stretch you with my tongue and fingers before sliding into you and making you come from my cock alone. I'm going to worship every inch of your beautiful body, worship you while you carry my child and then I'm going to come inside you and fill you with my seed again and again."

"Ah- Harry!" Draco cried out, his body tensed for a moment before jerking as he came. Harry's constant frotting and his smooth words had Draco coming in his trousers.

"Fuck" Harry breathed, watching him come, he quickly yanked open Draco's trousers, pulling them off and getting them tangled with his shoes before he gave up and vanished all their clothes, as he made his way up Draco's body, he kissed the long legs, pushing them apart and licking at the come covering Draco's soft cock, which hardened under his tongue.

Moving down slightly, Harry lavished attention on Draco's balls, sucking one, then the other gently into his mouth before he spread Draco's thighs further apart with his hands and he licked tentatively at Draco's entrance. When Draco let out a guttural moan and drew his knees up to his chest, hooking his hands behind them to hold them there, Harry knew it was worth the unusual flavour to keep pleasuring Draco this way.

Wandlessly he _accio-ed_ his favourite lubricant from the bathroom and coated his fingers, sliding one in while his tongue lapped at the tip of Draco's cock. Harry moved to press his mouth to the swell where his child was growing inside Draco, a sense of pride overwhelmed him and he grinned against the bump, adding a second finger and gently scissoring them, followed quickly by a third. Draco let one leg go and it landed on Harry's shoulder, while his hand grabbed at Harry's hair, tugging him up to his lips, as they kissed, Harry withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock.

"Draco."

"Harry- I need you in me" Draco moaned. His mouth hanging open so that Harry couldn't help but lean down and fill it with his tongue as his lips massaged Draco's, slowly he pushed in. Pausing and the continuing, when he was fully seated Harry stopped and pressed kisses to Draco's flushed cheeks.

"Move." Draco demanded and Harry did, slowly, torturously. He shifted his hips, showing Draco how much he cared with soft kisses, gentle thrusts and tender caresses.

They moved together, eyes meeting and holding while their bodies spoke as gasps and whimpers and moans left their mouths. Harry sped up as he reached his orgasm, one hand reaching down between them to fist Draco's cock.

With a cry of Harry's name Draco came in hot spurts over Harry's hand and after a few more rough thrusts into Draco's post-orgasm limp body, Harry was coming inside of Draco. Whispering Draco's name reverently as his orgasm took hold, Harry sighed happily as Draco pressed kisses to the skin of his neck and jaw.

After pulling out of Draco, Harry fell to the side and cuddled the blond to him, his one hand resting, again, on the soft swell of Draco's pregnant belly. Draco curled his head into Harry's shoulder and said quietly, with a feigned casual air "I was thinking Orion. If it's a boy, after Sirius and the Black family tradition of constellations and Amaryllis, if it's a girl, like your mum and in honour of my godfather."

"Your godfather?" Harry asked his voice rough with emotion as he thought about how much Draco must have considered him.

"Severus, Amaryllis is usually known as the Amaryllis Belladonna. Severus' favourite potions ingredient was Belladonna."

Harry hugged Draco tighter and tilted his lover's chin up "Amaryllis Belladonna or Orion Severus sound like the perfect names for our child."

Draco smiled "don't forget the 'Malfoy-Potter' at the end."

"Seriously."

Draco ducked his head in embarrassment "I thought about Potter-Malfoy, but having it the other way round means that they're higher up in the alphabet."

Harry let out a bark of laughter and pressed his lips to Draco's forehead. "Go to sleep, Draco, we'll talk about your naming ambitions later."

Chuckling, Draco settled into Harry's embrace and the feel of his hand on the baby made Draco realise that it would be alright.


End file.
